You Said If
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Day 12 of my one shot a day until the season premiere, Sheldon and Amy are sitting and talking with the rest of the group just like any normal night, except, trying to pass it off as if nothing ever happened...


"Hey Amy," Leonard cheerfully greeted from his desk where he was relaxing in his chair instead of working. He watched as she looked around and then, with a small frown of confusion, asked "Hello Leonard. By any chance, do you know where Sheldon is?"

"Coming!" called a faint voice down the hallway seconds before Sheldon appeared in the living room. "Amy!" and with a small smile, he walked over to her, forgetting Leonard was in the room, and placed his hands on her hips as he had so many times before; pulling her closer. Their lips met in a sweet, single touch that was anything but brief and when they separated, Amy's smile was bigger than Leonard had ever seen it.

"Uh, nice little thing you got there?" he stammered, glancing from his roommate to Amy and back to Sheldon. Amy didn't say a word but her smile spoke millions. Sheldon shrugged, and, walking into the kitchen, said

"Leonard, I would appreciate it if you didn't go blabbing this to Penny right away." After getting his water bottle, Sheldon gave a slight nod and walked off in order to take his shower before the rest of the gang showed up for pizza night, leaving Amy alone with Leonard.

"How long have you two been like this?" he asked, sitting straighter in his chair and leaning forward. Amy paused for a moment and thought, before replying simply, "about five months."

Leonard did a spit take the minute the apartment door opened, revealing both Howard and Raj in front, with Penny and Bernadette trailing behind. Seeing the spilled water all over Leonard, Penny frowned sympathetically and walked over; wrapping him in a hug. Within moments, Raj had Amy in a conversation about his upcoming plans for his sister's birthday, and Howard and Bernadette sat lovingly together in the big green chair, observing it all.

By the time Sheldon came out of the shower, hair wet and matted down, the pizza had already been distributed to the group and everyone had a piece on their plates except for Amy. She was standing by the kitchen island making sure there were enough pieces left for him. He always adored how she did that.

"Thank you," he told her quietly as he walked past, grabbing his plate. Then, leaning in closer to her, whispered in her ear "if all our friends weren't here, I'd kiss you instead of just saying thank you." and left it at that. When Amy came back into the living room, she was blushing.

"Speaking of women," Raj carried on the conversation once Amy sat down next to Sheldon. "I have some news for you all."

Sheldon sat back in his spot with his plate in his lap and a bored look on his face. He always hated when Koothrapolli went on and on about different women, but listened nonetheless because there was nothing else to do. Beside him, Amy was paying attention to what their friend had to say and Sheldon didn't want to interrupt her so he stayed silent.

"Emily and I broke up today…" Raj trailed off, a lost look in his eye. The women in the room all awed sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder, and when Amy sat back in her spot on the couch, Sheldon rolled his eyes at how emotional his friends were. When Amy saw how her boyfriend was reacting, she wasn't surprised, but definitely not happy either.

Nudging him gently in the arm, Amy leaned in closer. "Sheldon, aren't you going to show your support to Raj? He could really use it right now." Her voice was low and, continuing to watch their friends talk but blocking out the noise, Sheldon replied

"Why should I? His problems have nothing to do with me."

"Well, wouldn't you be sad if we ever broke up?" she asked, looking to him expectantly. Thinking for a moment, Sheldon conceded and agreed he would, joining in on the conversation every now and again to try and help his heart broken friend as if the last ten years hadn't been enough.

Once they were nearing the part of the conversation where Penny and Bernadette began planning how to help Raj find a new girlfriend, Sheldon, very subtly, moved his hand on top of Amy's and intertwined their fingers together. His hands were cold, he knew, he just hoped she wouldn't mind.

Amy turned her head over to Sheldon slowly and, with a confused smile, asked "What are you doing?" in a barely audible whisper, as the rest of their friends were still talking.

"I'm holding your hand." He stated rather obviously, praying that he drew no attention to his actions. Amy glanced down at their joined hands before asking "Yes, but why?"

"Earlier you said _if _we ever break up… and I don't want that to even be a possibility." And giving her a small smile, they both returned their eyes to the rest of the group, their hearts and minds elsewhere.

Finding a moment to escape the conversation, Penny leaned over to Leonard and whispered "Did you see that?"

Leonard nodded once, considered telling Penny about earlier, and then conceded without much of a fight. "That's nothing compared to what he did earlier."

"Which was?" Penny asked expectantly with a raised eyebrow, watching Sheldon and Amy silently from afar as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment and busted out laughing. Those two were just adorable.

"He kissed her right when he first saw her." Leonard said with a wide grin. "Looks like Sheldon's growing up."

Penny resisted the urge to hit Leonard on the arm and squeal at their cuteness. Silently shaking her head, she thought "Oh, I am so getting details on this later from Amy."


End file.
